Pandora
by Kaemiri
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was from a poor family, when his father suddenly dies, leaving him to take care of his sickly mother at the age of fourteen, he drops out of school. Now at the age of 18 and still working, what is he to do now that his mother's health is deteriorating more. Tsuna is going to need a better paying job—and so begins his life at the Arcobaleno Manor—as a maid! R27 F27
1. Chapter 1

My friend demanded that I dig this old story of mine out that I wrote about a year ago when I really became a fan of KHR. I love her to death but she is scary when she is "fan-girling" O_O

Besides that fact I'm using this story to fill in time between uploading my other stories "The Bridge Between" and "Please Tell Me This is a Dream." So that you all have something to read. (To those who are reading these stories)

Anyways might as well get on with this, and since it is already written I'll update once a week.

Full Summary:

Sawada Tsunayoshi was from a poor family, when his father suddenly dies, leaving him to take care of his sickly mother at the age of fourteen, he drops out of school. Now at the age of 18 and still working, what is he to do now that his mother's health is deteriorating more. Tsuna is going to need a better paying job—and so begins his life at the Arcobaleno Manor—as a maid!

Pairing: Arcobaleno27, (really every person has a moment with Tsuna whether romantic or not), Main Reborn27, Fon27.

Time: Present

Rating: T-M

Note: This is an AU story, so Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, however the Arcobaleno still have their respective interests and jobs. The Mafia does play a role in this story. Guardians appear however the relationships are only friendly, except for the occasional tease from Mukuro, of course.

(0oOo0)

~The first day is always the scariest~

Tsuna wondered if he should have applied for a different job. There were plenty of other jobs that paid well, but of course you need some basic education for that though. His mother had gotten worse over the past year and the cost for her medicine wasn't getting any cheaper either. He really didn't want to quit his job at the flower job he originally worked at for the past two years but fate was never really on his side anyways.

Tsuna sighed as he got off his bus and started walking to his new job. Of course his mother was thrilled that his job paid well so that he could keep just a little for himself. God bless her soul that woman was just too loving and forgiving. Honestly he didn't like leaving his mother at home, she had been bedridden the past few weeks, and she wasn't getting any better with the medicine, not to mention the loan sharks that were always hounding him. He would never forgive his father for what he had put his mother and him through. Tsuna glanced down at the directions in his hand so that he would get lost. He had a really bad running streak for his clumsiness and outright naivetés. Though that's partially why everyone liked him.

At the flower shop he originally worked at he had built up a reputation among girls and guys. It was probably because his mother liked flowers but back then he was really good at picking out flowers for people. Whether they were going to be used a gifts, decorations, etc. The shop owner was really upset when he gave notice but she wished him the best in his endeavors. But Tsuna thought the customers were more upset than she was, it was more like he had built up a fan base, and it was really strange but it made him feel like he had a home at the flower shop. He would have to visit often.

Tsuna continued to walk down the street, now looking at his clothes wondering if he dressed well enough. The woman who had interviewed him, Luce was her name, was just thrilled that he had applied for the job opening. She was concerned about having a woman fill the position due to some inherent dangers but beyond that Tsuna had no idea what his job entailed. Luce had only said to dress nicely, but sadly the nicest clothes he owned was a blue button down shirt and some clean dark jeans. He just wore his regular sneakers with the outfit.

He didn't really own much more than a few jackets for the winter season, and probably two other complete outfits. Since his father had died he had to take care of all their expenses. Tsuna wondered how he even survived until that point. His mother before she had gotten very sick, had sold the house, at that point he didn't know about the loan sharks. But it became painfully obvious to Tsuna that something was wrong because they practically moved every month. He finally got his mother to tell him, causing her to break down crying. By that time he was sixteen and knew a little more about the world. He moved them to a one bedroom apartment, where the rent was very cheap. It wasn't long before he had to confront paying the loans his father had previously taken out. He was still paying them now, Tsuna thought he would never get out of debt.

Tsuna looked down the street that was lined with extremely rich houses. He caught himself gaping at just the gardens that were on some of the properties let alone the facades of them. He read the address on his paper going through the address numbers on the homes until he found the one he was supposed to go to.

He stopped in front of a beautifully carved wooden gate that was flanked by rod iron metal work for the fence. Just the front drive way looked like it was worth thousands to Tsuna. He turned to his right where a call box was and rang for someone. Luckily it was Luce who answered. The gate opened slowly showing more of the property to Tsuna. The large white manor had a carefully manicured landscape, with trees and roses of all kinds. Tsuna vaguely felt like he was back in the flower shop. He walked along the dark black top road to the manor gazing at everything around him for a few moments before stopping. In front of the large white house were eight marble columns that held up the front eves, it made the place feel more regal than it already was. But before that there was a large circle turn around for cars, that had a fountain in the center. After that there were about ten marble steps leading up to another beautifully carved wooden door. Tsuna looked down at his shoes, he was afraid to even walk up to the door.

Tsuna looked one last time at the paper in his hands before folding it and placing it in his pocket. He gingerly walked up the steps still gazing at everything around him. He knocked at the door and possibly waited for the worse to happen. A few minutes past and no one answered the door, Tsuna wondered if Luce was on the other side of the large manor. He knocked one more time, but no one came. Tsuna tried the door handle that was surprisingly unlocked. He peeked in his head before walking in all the way.

"H-hello?" Tsuna asked to no one in particular as he closed the door. He turned around only to be met with a man in a black suit.

Tsuna didn't notice anything else because said man was holding a gun to his forehead.

(0oOo0)

END.

Alrighty there is the first chapter. I might revise the other chapters but eh, I hope you all enjoyed this.

Thanks for reading

Please review

Tata~

:3


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTE:

As some of you may know fanfiction on this site is going through a lot a trouble. Either stories are getting deleted, accounts suspended, etc. I have not had this problem and I hope I don't in the future as I try to follow guidelines however it has been brought to my attention how other users on this site are being harassed and bullied through reviews.

I do not condone bullying especially cyber bullying.

I do not know how some of the people on here who bully think it is okay. What is more fascinating is that they have their own accounts on here and purposely cruise around just to either report people for something as simple as formatting which can be easily fixed, or just because they thought their story was "Shit" and other derogatory words they use.

Some of these people however believe they are being civil and not rude when indeed they are. I know what constructive criticism is. I get it all the time in the wonderful reviews I get. However the things I see are definitely not of any constructive criticism I've ever heard of.

I'm seriously worried for the fanfiction community and those who enjoy the stories that are hosted on this site. I believe these people are breaking the greatest rule in the guidelines and other requirements on this site.

NO Harassment and Bullying.

I and many other writers on this topic are trying to bring this to light and stop people from hurting others.

It is not okay. Even if you think you are better than others.

I hope you all agree with me on this and try to confront this civilly if this has happened to you. Most of these people are not civil and get upset when you in turn act the same way which just makes them all the more out to get you. I have dealt with just one or two rude comments, but other than that I have not had to face much of the atrocities being allowed on this site right now to other users. I have included a link for you all to go read a short two page reading with more information on this. I hope you as readers and all my fellow authors out there are worried about this because this is a huge problem that needs to be nipped in the butt.

Honestly I would give up my account on here if it could stop some of the bullying that I'm seeing. It breaks my heart when I see aspiring writers who just enjoy shows they've seen or stories they've read and make up something based of the things they like get tarnished by people who obviously don't have the same opinions, ideas, religion, beliefs, gender-orientation, etc.

Some people may think bullying is okay, to be honest I bullied someone in the fifth grade because me and my friends thought it was "funny" and it is definitely not funny when the same thing comes right back at you. Luckily the girl that was bullied went to the same middle school with me and we made up and actually became good friends because I realized my mistakes and apologized excessively because I knew that I had caused her mental and probably self-esteem problems. I am ashamed of what I did but she just brushed it off as "Us just being kids." I'm eternally grateful that she forgave me. She is the "friend" I always mention in my stories as some of you have read. She's really more of a best friend.

Now, yes there are people under the age of 18 writing on this site and there are people over the age of 21 writing on this site. I believe we all need to be respectful and if you don't like a particular story you don't have to read it and you certainly don't have to leave a nasty, mean review.

Thank you for your time, PLEASE read the two page short on this.

I hope we can change the community for the better.

Just remove the spaces.

wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net

Thank you for your time again.

(P.s. all my stories will be updated shortly)


	3. Man in Black, Man in Red, and Many Men

Thank you all for the reviews they help me see what you guys liked! Anyways onto the next chapter : ]

The title…..ugh, anyways I don't know if I made people out of character but I hope you like them anyways.

Enjoy!

~Man in Black, Man in Red, and Many Men~

Tsuna stood stock still as the man in the dapper suit in front of him cocked his gun and pressed it harder to his forehead.

"Who are you?" A satin voice rolled over Tsuna, who cursed his luck. Violence always seemed to find him.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Luce hired me!" Tsuna had his hands raised above his head, so that he looked non-threating. The man in front of him smirked, and put his gun back into its holster. Tsuna noticed the other looking over him as if he was some material item. He knew that look, the same that the loan-man gave him every time he came over. Tsuna glared momentarily making the other man chuckle.

"I don't know if you're stupid or brave. Maybe both?" Tsuna flinched a little from the others reaction.

"Reborn!~" Tsuna turned to a stairwell to his right where the feminine voice echoed from. He heard the man sigh as he began walking up the stairs. "Don't do—anything to Tsuna…"

"You know you aren't supposed to be running around Luce." Tsuna watched the two interact. The rough man seemed to be called Reborn, Tsuna thought the name was interesting but he was more attentive to Luce who was carefully walking down the stairs. Luce walked over to him and smiled, Tsuna didn't know what it was but she seemed to glow with happiness, but maybe that's because she was pregnant. Luce grabbed his hand and brought it close to her chest.

"I'm so glad you came!" Luce squeezed his hand a little, before dragging him around the house, "You see I can't really keep track of things and keep the house clean and do all the other chores." Tsuna listened, noticing that Reborn was following behind them a safe distance. "This is the kitchen, you'll find all the pots, spices, and food you need in here." She motioned to different cabinets and the fridge as she spoke, "Most everyone will be up by at least 8 so make sure you have the table set in time, oh! And make sure Reborn has his espresso." Luce turned and smiled at both of them. She leaned down next to Tsuna's ear and whispered, "He gets grouchy when he doesn't, but otherwise he's no problem. He just thinks he's tough." Luce giggled as Tsuna stared at her awestruck. He wondered how the pregnant woman was so full of energy to be bouncing around as she was.

She led him next to what appeared to be a massive living room, which he wasn't too surprised to see. It had all of the high-end things, you could think of. The room was a pretty green color that went from the baseboards to the 20 foot ceilings. Luce showed him the laundry room and all of the things he would need. "Make sure to separate everyone's clothes, especially Mammon's clothes, he's very picky and a money pincher, so be careful." Tsuna began to wonder just who all these people were. Luce went up another set of stairs which Tsuna helped her scale. He realized that in the center of the manor where the foyer was, lead out to the back and from the upstairs you could see the back yard from every window. "You don't have to worry about the yard, our gardener, Basil, handles everything. And if anything goes wrong with something electric just call Spanner, he's a technician but he also works with all different types of machines and appliances." Tsuna began cataloguing everything Luce was saying, trying to remember the names she was saying. They stopped in front of a door in which Luce turned to him, "This is my room, if you ever need anything, I'll probably be here."

Tsuna looked down the hallway curious if all the bedrooms were on this floor. "Reborn is just two doors down if you need him. Everyone else is probably just getting up, so I'll let them introduce themselves when they get up. Also everyone has their own jobs so they might be gone some days or for weeks, so if they suddenly disappear don't worry. " Luce smiled as she began to make her way back to the staircase. "There are some other rooms in the house, but be careful most of them are off-limits, Verde is particularly secretive."

Luce turned suddenly catching Tsuna off-guard. "Oh! I almost forgot, this is your room." Instead of going to the stairs she walked across the hall and turned to a door on her left, "I hope you like it, I haven't finished it quite yet." Tsuna was puzzled; Luce never said he would have to live here for the job. However he couldn't refuse as she pulled him into the room and shut the door, inadvertently locking Reborn out who just leaned against the outside wall with his arms crossed.

He really couldn't believe his eyes, the room was at least as big as the apartment he lived in. The room was a pale blue color, with different accessories to match. There were orange accents on the bedding which brightened up the room more. There was a row of windows on the opposite side that let in more than enough light. Tsuna wandered around the room, he had never had something so nice given to him. He wandered over to what appeared to be a walk in closet, that thankfully was empty, he couldn't bare to see Luce buy him clothes too.

Luce watched happily as Tsuna's face brightened more and more, when he walked into the bathroom she heard him gasp in surprise. When he came back out Luce knew he liked everything.

"I—Luce you can't possibly mean to let me live here?"

"Well of course! It will be easier that way." Luce smiled as if it was obvious. She knew it took Tsuna a while to get to their home. "Plus you can get to know everyone better!" She clasped her hands together before she walked over to Tsuna who seemed to be brooding over something.

"Whats wrong dear?" Tsuna knew he couldn't live here, his mother was at home, and if he learned anything over the years, it was keeping yourself out of debt of any kind. He knew that there was no way he could possibly pay Luce for her kindness.

"Luce, the room, it's wonderful, but I—" Tsuna looked at her a little desperate, it was always hard for him to say no to someone. "I can't live here." Luce face lost its smile and Tsuna felt horrible. "I can come here every day and work, and I promise I'll be on time, but I have family at home to take care of." Luce looked over Tsuna, who felt nervous from her analytical stare. He knew he'd have to be careful if he didn't want to cause trouble. Luce grabbed his hand again getting his attention.

"Okay. But! This room will always be here for when you need it. I hope whatever if going on at your home resolves itself soon. Truth be told, I'm a little lonely here. Everyone is usually busy, but even though we spend breakfast together and other things I wished we did things together." Tsuna felt his heart break to see just a beautiful woman be lonely. "Oh! But I'm just rambling, let's go down stairs for breakfast!"

Tsuna debated with himself for a moment, "Luce?" she turned to him, "Do you like flowers?" She nodded her head and smiled a little. He knew the perfect gift for her. They left the room, going downstairs, it seemed that Luce had already made breakfast before he came over, he helped her set the table and shooed Reborn out of the kitchen. It was peaceful, and Tsuna wondered how long it had been since he had eaten breakfast with someone. It had probably been years.

The light clanging of silverware could be heard as they ate, but Tsuna wasn't feeling full from the food he was eating. If anything he felt all the more empty. When had he really ate with someone he could call a friend? He had always eaten with his mother for breakfast and dinner. He had always slept on the living room couch so his mom could have the bed. He never had company over, and if he did it wasn't by his choice. When he thought about it that _man _and his two stupid body guards would be coming over today for a payment. Tsuna hated them, he actually hated money too. Every two weeks they would come, the _man _would get his money but he would always threaten him for something else, something _carnal_.

"Tsuna…Tsuna…" Luce called to the boy twice who was in a daze, with his utensil loosely hanging in his hand.

"Oh, yes Luce?" Tsuna was a little embarrassed for his bad show in manners. He set down his fork and turned to her.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Luce waved her hand over to the person sitting next to Reborn.

A man, who looked to be of some Chinese descent, was calmly sipping some steaming tea. He had a red robe on with long sleeves, that obviously was from his home country. He had jet black hair that was tied back into a long braid. Tsuna didn't know he was staring until Luce playfully elbowed him a little. He turned a little red but straightened up a little when he met the others gaze.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi; I'll be taking care of you for a while. It's nice to meet you."

The Chinese man smiled, his calm façade becoming stronger. "Hello, Sawada-san, I'm Fon. I'm sure we'll get along well." Tsuna didn't know what it was but he could only think that when Fon smiled it was so kind and not scary and dark like Reborn's. In his analyzing of the two men he had inadvertently spoken out loud, causing a boisterous laugher to come from the archway that leads to the dining area.

"Luce, is this who you were talking about?" Tsuna saw a man with blonde hair, and what appeared to be some kind of military uniform on. He also had a matching camouflage head band as well that made his unruly hair stand up all the more. "So what's your name, kora!" Tsuna jumped a little at how loud the other was, who just sat down next to him with an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm Sawada T-tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna, if you like." The man slapped him on the back, making him wince, not from the impact but from the bruises that littered it.

"I'm Colonnello, you made quite the bold statement just now, kora!" Tsuna looked a little confused and then became beat red to the tip of his ears. He looked over to Luce who was laughing quietly into her hand, while Reborn's aura seemed to become all the more murderous. Fon looked a little surprised but smiled nonetheless, Tsuna couldn't even look at him because he was so self-conscious.

"Thank you for the compliment, Tsuna." The brunette just nodded his head a little.

Luce couldn't help but ask a question, "What do you think of me Tsuna?" Tsuna turned to the woman who scratched the back of his head a little in thought. He didn't know it but Reborn was weighing his life on his answer.

"You remind me of my mother. You're really nice, I like you." Tsuna spoke not really noticing the effect his words had on the occupants in the room. Luce blushed a little from the complement.

"Well, I don't know what to say. You like me?" Tsuna thought for a moment as the words sunk in, he could hear a gun being loaded as he looked around the table.

"What? I-no-n-n-not like that! I-I mean—!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, Luce laughed louder, causing Tsuna to sit quiet in his seat wondering if he should just be quiet, the other occupants in the room also seemed a little less tense.

"What do you think of me kora!" Tsuna looked over his shoulder at Colonnello.

Tsuna didn't have to think much about what he was going to say, "You're loud." Colonnello definitely didn't think he was loud. He thought he was strong, handsome, strong…you get the point. Tsuna could barely hear it but Reborn snorted a little at his plain analysis. Colonnello had an unamused look on his face as he started eating. All he could think about was proving how cool and strong he was to the other.

"You are all being too loud." Tsuna saw a man come in whose hair had a blue tint to it, it was long but was unbraided unlike Fons. He had on dark clothes and his hair shadowed his eyes a little. He had two little tattoo's on his cheeks that matched the color of his hair almost. The seemingly annoyed man sat down next to Colonnello with his platter of food. Luce leaned over a little and whispered the man's name to him. He perked up a little, since Luce had mentioned him earlier.

The reclusive man didn't pay much mind to Tsuna, he gave him a quick glance but otherwise was uninterested. It kind of annoyed Tsuna. He huffed and continued to eat, unaware that Luce was fretting over their encounter. Of course Mammon liked to be alone but he didn't like to be ignored when he obviously showed interest in the other, although Tsuna didn't see it that way. Before Luce could speak Fon asked Tsuna another question.

"So Tsuna, what do you think about Reborn?" Luce didn't know if Fon did it on purpose or not but she felt like Fon was just being a little playful this morning.

Tsuna froze and looked over to the man. If he really had to guess based on his measly knowledge he'd say handsome but dangerously so. The fedora he wore was cool it gave him an edge and cool look since you couldn't see his eyes. But He still didn't trust him, not for a minute. Well besides the fact he nearly shot him dead earlier.

"You're rather blatant aren't you? Or are you just stupid?" Tsuna's eyes focused a little more as he turned to Mammon. He man seemed a little amused.

"Reborn! I told you not to do anything!" Luce huffed and scolded Reborn. Everyone else enjoyed the spectacle of Reborn and Luce nagging each other. Reborn decided to just drink his coffee instead of bothering with the annoying woman, but he did like his description that Tsuna gave him.

"Geez! Anyways Tsuna his is Mammon his real name is Viper though." Mammon glared a little at Luce.

"My name is Mammon."

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I know."

"Wha—"

"Dame-Tsuna is dame…" Tsuna turned to Reborn who had a smirk on his face.

"W-well you're just—!" Tsuna couldn't even think of anything to insult the man with. Colonnello laughed loudly again, making Tsuna deflate. "Why do I even bother?" Tsuna shook his head and tried to keep his attention on his food again.

Apparently someone else was standing in the archway this time, because Luce greeted him.

"Good morning, Skull, how's your arm?" Tsuna looked up to the new comer who was precariously balancing his tray of food on one hand. Tsuna didn't know what it was but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The man, whose arm was in a sling, had short purple hair, various tattoo's on his face and some piercings. He was wearing a loose, long sleeve black shirt with dark jeans. Tsuna wondered how the other hurt himself.

"Good morning Luce!" Tsuna noticed everyone but Fon and Luce cringe.

"Shut up Lackey." Reborn spoke causing Skull to pout a little, he sat down next to Mammon much to the other's displeasure.

"It's feeling better Luce." Skull smiled, he then noticed the brunette sitting next to her. "Oh, Hello!"

Tsuna jumped a little at how loud the other was, maybe Colonnello wasn't so bad. "Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are?"

"I am the great Skull-sama!" Skull proceeded to strike a pose.

"No, he's a Lackey."

"Reborn-senpai can be so mean…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought."

Tsuna thought maybe he was crazy but he had no idea how everyone got along in this house. They all seemed to be a bunch of opposites. Skull quieted down and ate his food. Tsuna saw that only one more chair was unoccupied in the room. He counted up everyone's name before turning to Luce.

"Where is Verde-san? Does he not come for breakfast?" Everyone in the room turned to him a little surprised he knew the scientists name.

"Sometimes he locks himself in his lab." Luce sighed, "I wish he came up more often." Reborn knew that Luce had talked about Verde and didn't seem to care.

"Oh, before I forget. Tsuna, kora!" Colonnello got the brunettes attention. "What do you think of Viper, Skull, and Verde?" Tsuna pondered a moment.

"My name is Mammon…" Viper said quietly in distain.

"Well Skull-san seems nice, maybe a little too energetic though for me." Tsuna laughed lightly, "Mammon-san…well," Everyone didn't show it but they were waiting for what he was going to say, "is quiet, but at least he showed up for breakfast. Although I know some things about him." Colonnello was going to ask what exactly he knew but Tsuna kept talking.

"Verde-san seems to be rude." Fon chuckled into his sleeve a little at the blunt statement. "I mean, Luce made a nice breakfast for everyone! He's probably selfish, I don't like selfish people."

Maybe it was because Tsuna was so adamant or because Reborn thought it was funny, he smirked, seemingly satisfied with Tsuna's judgment. After that Luce had started to clean the table with Tsuna's help, everyone had pretty much finished their meal, and were on their way to doing their daily activities.

Tsuna did most of the cleaning and loaded the dish washer. After he set it for a cycle he and Luce sat back at the table.

"So what do you think Tsuna?" Luce said as she sat down with some paper and a pen in her hand.

"Well everyone is definitely interesting, but I wonder how you deal with all of them." Tsuna looked a little hesitant, "Are they always like this?" Luce nodded her head.

"Yes, but they all seem to like you. I'd say you will do fine." Luce grabbed the paper in her hand, "Before I forget here is a list of contacts, Basil and Spanner's numbers are on here too. There are also emergency contacts too. Do you have a cell phone so I can contact you better?"

Tsuna seemed a little embarrassed, "Well I don't have a cell phone, is my home phone going to be okay?" Luce was a little dissatisfied but nodded her head anyways. The next couple of hours was basically a question and answer session for Tsuna but he didn't mind. Tsuna wondered why there were so many hospital and doctor numbers on the list, but didn't question it, he thought maybe they were Luce's doctors since she was pregnant.

By the time they finished it was almost noon, and Luce had decided that Tsuna was perfect. She thought he was really cute and adorable. She knew that some of the others thought so too. She giggled to herself, confusing Tsuna who was putting dishes away with the direction of her. After he finished she showed him around the house more, getting him used to the layout. It was around 3 o'clock by the time they finished, Luce wanted to show him more but he was worried about her with how much exercise she was doing. Luce showed him to the door, waving goodbye, as he turned out of sight at the gate. She closed the door and turned around to see that apparently everyone had been following them. They weren't in plain sight except Skull who she could see hiding behind a wall, but she could sense them.

Luce begun to sing a little tune as she smiled to herself, Tsuna was a wonderful young man, she couldn't wait to have him around the house more often.

(0oOo0)

END

So I revised this chapter somewhat so it flowed better.

Too bad Luce doesn't know how Tsuna really is, but we will be getting to the angst part soon, and the rating will go up because of some mature themes next chapter.

Also you all will meet the _man._

So please review and thank you for reading!

Tata~

:3


	4. Secrets we all Carry

~Secrets we all Carry~

Tsuna opened the creaky old door to his modest apartment. His mother didn't say her usual greeting so she must have been sleeping. He set the two bags of groceries he had bought from the store on the kitchen counter and went to check on his mother.

The small open window allowed for a slight breeze in the room keeping the stuffiness out. Nana lay with her back propped up on two pillows so that she had enough support. Tsuna didn't sleep with a pillow; he wanted his mom to be as comfortable as possible. She looked a bit paler than the day before, her breathing also more shallow. Tsuna knew it was coming soon but he just didn't want to believe it. He knew denial was already setting up shop in his heart. He sat at the chair that always stood next to her bedside. Tsuna would have bet that if someone moved it there would be an outline of dust from the chair legs. He watched her for a while, checking if she had a fever.

His face looked gaunt and haunted, its usual mask melted away. His eyes looked darker his back more hunched. The light streaming into the room seemed to highlight all the invisible scars on his face and arms. They looked like shimmering scales, but Tsuna wouldn't mind shedding them all. After checking on his mother, Tsuna went to the kitchen to begin making another lonely dinner. He had long gotten used to the quietness of the apartment. It had become his companion during the times that he wept silently.

So silently.

(O0o0O)

"Hey boss should you really keep doin' this? You know that _he's _going to notice sooner than later." A man in cookie-cutter black suit said.

"Tch, if he can't keep his own tabs, then it's the trashes fault. Stop questioning me."

The man sputtered as he tried to form an apology. The Varia as they had come to be known were rivals with another group of loan sharks in the area. Sometimes the two fought over each other's prey. Usually the Gesso group had a bad reputation with making sure to get their payments from their "customers." The Varia had no problem in getting the payments for them and pocketing it for themselves. Today was a different story though.

(O0o0O)

Tsuna sighed as he closed his money box, only a few bills were left in the box. He was glad that paying his dead father's tab today passed without incident. That disgusting man had come again but only seemed interesting in collecting payment. Tsuna tried to calm his nerves by drinking a glass of water. He had fed his mother and given her what medicine he had left. Nana always thanked him and kissed his forehead after her meal. Telling him how blessed she was to have him as a son. She was currently nodding off in her room. Tsuna slipped over to his bed, the couch, and laid down trying to relax and get ready for the next day.

When the sun was completely gone and the moon perched in the sky did Tsuna hear a knock at the door. Slightly bleary from dozing off Tsuna got himself up to answer the door. He looked though the peep hole to see a too familiar slight. He quickly unbolted the door and straightened himself up. He opened the door to two men dressed in similar black suits with a taller more regal looking man in a white suit.

"Hello…?" Tsuna was confused by the three men on his doorstep. These men looked different from the usual group that came to his door for payment. "Did I n-not pay enough today?" Tsuna was able to get out his question without much stuttering. The two men in the black suits looked back at their boss who didn't seem too surprised by the question. "I won't have much more until n-next month." Tsuna gripped his shirt until his knuckles were ghost white.

The man chuckled silently as his shoulders moved. He stepped forward slightly and inclined his head in greeting.

"My, you are much younger than I thought." The man dragged out his sentence so that it got swept away by the small breeze. Tsuna stiffened as he saw the man's face clearly. Before it was eclipsed by the moon. The man had a strange tattoo under his left eye. It was purple and had three long stretched upside down triangles attached to each other. After his eyes lingered on the tattoo, Tsuna noticed the piercing purple eyes that were lighter than the tattoo that adorned them. Next was the glowing white hair the man had. Tsuna had seen some strange choices in hair color but white was one he didn't see often, he wondered for a moment if it was natural or not. The man chuckled again bringing a fist up to his mouth to laugh into. Tsuna felt a light blush dust his cheeks, knowing that he had been caught staring.

Tsuna heard his mother shifting in her bed. He looked back to make sure he hadn't woken her. When he turned around to look at the strange man, he quietly closed the door behind himself, leaving him outside with no protection should something happen. Even though Tsuna knew the old door wouldn't be able to save him if they decided to just kick it down.

"Well, there seems to be quite the misunderstanding." The man hummed as he chewed on something. Tsuna thought it was ridiculous but it looked like the man was eating marshmallows of all things. It made the man more intimidating in his mind. What man just ate marshmallows? Tsuna didn't really care to know as he was more worried by the fact that this man along with his two consorts were not pleased with him. Which usually meant that pain was soon to follow or some other form of punishment. Tsuna backed up slightly until his back was completely leaning on the door. The white haired man noticed the nervous moment, smiling down at the brunette. "Oh, don't worry too much." A soft, gloved hand reached forward grasping his cheek, before a equally soft thumb rubbed over his cheek. "Perhaps it would be better to talk alone, _Tsunayoshi-kun." _At the utterance of his name, Tsuna wanted to bury himself.

He looked back at the door momentarily knowing that he had no choice in the matter. Especially when it came to scum bags like the ones in front of him. Honestly they could beat him all they wanted, the fact of the matter was that he had no more money to give even if he wanted to. For a moment Tsuna thought that perhaps he was being played for a fool so that the loan shark could accrue more money from him.

"May I lock-k up?" Tsuna wanted to shoot himself for his constant stutter.

"Of course, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your mother would we?" Tsuna froze before retreating back inside, with the others following him, naturally. He shakily turned on one light in the living room to make it look like someone was up. He then quietly placed his mother's medicine on the nightstand with a glass of water. Tsuna had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be returning for some time.

He could hear the men rifling through his things but what could he do? Nothing as usual. The brunette sighed as he pulled up a falling blanket onto his mother, kissing her forehead gently, promising to return. As he left he left her door partly open as to not arise suspicions. When he entered back into the modest living space, the leader of the group had made himself comfortable on his couch. He had the house keys around his finger, twirling them in the air tauntingly.

Tsuna sighed as the muttered that he was ready to leave, grabbing a light jacket from the couch.

A rough hand on his shoulder told him that his life was going to get much worse in the coming hours.

(O0o0O)

Nana awoke as usual; she could hear a few birds chirping outside. It was quite a calming noise and she enjoyed listening to the sweet birdsongs. She propped herself up stiffly, her muscles weren't as conditioned as they used to be. She looked over to the nightstand. Honestly the morning routine she followed hadn't change in some time. And it discouraged her all the more. She sighed as she took her pill again as she did every day. She couldn't remember any change in it for as long as her drugged memory would allow her.

"Tsuna?" Nana called out breathily as her lungs were also weak from disuse and coughing. The silence that answered her didn't disturb her as much as it should any normal person. Usually Tsuna would leave early in the morning to do some work or to pick up things for breakfast. Her little boy hadn't grown up the way any mother would want. Nana sighed as her tired eyes gazed out the window. She honestly wondered how much longer she could live like this—how much longer Tsuna could live like this. Even if he tried to cover it up, her son was a terrible liar, always had been. She smiled for a moment, reflecting back on happy memories that warmed her slow beating heart. She could see the dark circles under her baby's eyes and it broke her heart. She could see the scars—the bruises.

She couldn't even protect her little boy from things that were hers to deal with. But she knew she was lying to herself. Tsuna, despite his young appearance, had a worn heart and mind. Something that should only come through a long eventful life not a just blossoming one. Nana remembered the vibrant smile he would give "mommy" every morning before leaving for school with his friends. Now she hardly saw anyone or thing that could resemble that precious connection. She could only curse herself for her son's poor life. But Tsuna always constantly reminded her how much he loved her, cared for her. Nana couldn't bring herself to do anything other than try to get better for her son. So that maybe he too could start healing.

It was not so short of the truth to say that Nana couldn't forgive her late husband. But as all wives do, she still had that initial love still in her heart for him still, and it felt like knifes stabbing her. She felt like she was betraying Tsuna by not being able to completely hate the man that put them in this situation, he was her soul mate—the man she could envision living the rest of her life with. However that obviously was no longer possible. So she decided that no matter the outcome she would be there for Tsuna when she could. Even if she was bedridden and sickly she would be a mother.

Nana wept silently in the apartment that day.

Knowing that soon she wouldn't be able to be a "mother" anymore.

And she wept harder knowing that Tsuna, her baby boy, had to watch her wither away.

(O0o0O)

END.

Wow the end of this chapter was hard to write. It made me choke up slightly.

Anyways, yes I UPDATED!

During finals too.

I swear something must be wrong with me.

Please drop a review if you liked this chapter or have an idea of what has happened to our poor Tuna-fish. Or if you have questions!

Until next time…

Tata~

:3


	5. Sweet Lov'in Mafia

I've been a very unfair author as of late and I apologize for that. I've just been struggling to manage my time between school, work, and writing. And I've been despairing that my time to write has been chiseled away at slowly over time. However I hope you all like this next chapter!

Also a big thank you to everyone! I never thought this story would get 50 reviews. Honestly I had day-dreamed this story in my mind about a year ago and I had scribbled in on paper quickly so that I could keep the main idea. I'm so glad that you all seem to enjoy it as well! As a writer it makes this all worthwhile!

Also some of you are wondering if the rating will go up and indeed it will in the future….now get your mind out of the gutter! You crazy people! Haha.

~Sweet Lov'in Mafia~

Tsuna wondered if the man who was currently holding him ransom was insane. How many bags of marshmallows could one man eat in a day? Currently the regal man had munched his way through three bags and was on his forth. The brunette couldn't stomach to look at the other for even a moment because he knew that he would be eating yet another marshmallow.

Currently the two of them were sitting in a room by themselves, which overlooked the courtyard that was out in the front yard. Tsuna couldn't help but think that he had recently got caught up with a lot of rich people out of the blue. However he had more pressing matters to occupy his mind with. He looked everywhere but at the man sitting across from him. He could feel the pair of violet eyes boring into his skin trapping him against the couch. He at least stopped himself from squirming in his seat by gripping his knees tightly.

Luckily, a knock at the door captured the opposite man's attention. In walked a strange blue-haired girl. Her clothing appeared to be too big for her petite size. She was carrying two large silver platters. On one was an assortment of different desserts and on the other an assortment of drinks. She set both down carefully in front of them and stared at Tsuna distastefully.

"Ah, finally, you brought the refreshments." Tsuna watched his capturer, feeling a little stunned at the backlash from the poison his voice held. The girl didn't seem put off though.

"The pastry chef isn't here today. It took some time to make the cakes, byakuran-sama." Her voice was titillated like a child's. Suddenly Tsuna knew that these two were probably were a like—childish. Which meant all the more trouble for him.

"Hmm, I don't recall giving him the day off." Byakuran's eyes narrowed down at the beautifully decorated cakes and sweets. Before Tsuna could react a plate had been placed in front of him with a fork and some tea. However, as the girl's hand retracted from the plate, Tsuna grabbed her wrist. Surprising himself and the girl, he let go just as quick as he had grabbed it.

"A-ah, I'm sorry!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of himself, "But, your hand…" Tsuna looked sheepishly away feeling embarrassed. It looked as if she was going to retort but Byakuran broke the conversation.

"That will be all Bluebell." Byakuran didn't look up from the pastries as he spoke. And with a sudden quietness, the girl left without a word. When the door was again closed, Tsuna could only look at his cake in front of him, he berated himself. However, as he was wallowing away in self-pity, Byakuran tapped at his plate with a fork.

Tsuna wanted to say that he didn't want to eat the cake but, the look on the man's face scared him into submission. He looked at him just barely before slicing a small portion of the cake away with the side of his fork before eating it. The cake was very light and fluffy but after a moment, Tsuna wanted to get sick. It seemed that whoever had baked it had put salt in it instead of sugar. And he meant _a lot _of salt. The brunette managed to swallow the horrible cake as he raised his head in time to watch the white haired man begin to eat as well.

Tsuna was too late.

A few moments of silenced passed before the man stood abruptly, leaving the room. The door rapt loudly as it closed.

While Tsuna was happy to have a reprieve from the oppressive tension in the room, being alone didn't help his nerve's either. He glanced around the non-descript room. Nothing of importance was anywhere to be seen, only the coffee table, the two couches, and some plants dispersed about the room. He glanced out the window again, staring at the moon as it draped it's elegance across the yard, lighting up the small crevices of the flowers and roses. The light from the chandelier in the room couldn't compete with the lady in the sky. Tsuna sighed heavily as he tried to relax; he had been so strung out as of late. He felt as if the moon as trying to lull him to sleep, taking pity on him.

Tsuna stood popping his back and neck in the process. He didn't know how much time had passed but it was still the middle of the night or very early morning. Honestly, he didn't understand why anyone would want to eat sweets during a time when they usually would be sleeping. But, the tea looked inviting as it was still steaming. Honestly all he could afford was water, and that just came from the tap. He very rarely bought teas or sugary drinks, as his mother wasn't supposed to be in-taking so much sugar and they were usually more expensive than his budget could allow for. Sitting down again, he gingerly cupped the precious china in his hand as he sipped from the elegant cup. To his relief the tea tasted as he hoped it would.

The chamomile went down his throat soothingly as he leaned back into the couch more, taking in the softness. When the cup was empty he placed the china gently on its saucer before slipping his eyes closed for a moment. He let his thoughts wander back to the girl who had brought them their food. Her hand had fresh cuts on them. She must have tried to make the sweets since the chef was out. Suddenly Tsuna sat up in a panic. What if she was trouble for the botched cakes? What would his capturer do to her? She seemed so young, he wouldn't—hit her would he? Tsuna's mind whirled around spiraling into darker thoughts. He stood up abruptly as he walked over to the door. As he raised his hand to knock, the door opened for him as Byakuran stood there a little surprised.

Tsuna froze not knowing what to say. His hand was still raised stupidly, suspended in the air. He was sure that his mouth probably opened and closed a few times, and that his face was probably blazing red. Tsuna finally snapped back into reality and stumbled back a few steps to get some distance from the man in front of him. But, as luck would have it, his leg bumped into the coffee table behind him. He gasped as he closed his eyes, waiting for the sickening sound of expensive china breaking.

When he opened his eyes again all he saw was white. It took him a few moments to connect the dots in his mind. There was an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand clasped around his wrist pulling it out and above him. As he trailed his eyes upward he met with a pair of violet irises. Tsuna felt his eyes widen in shock as the arm around his waist tightened, and pulled him out of the intimate dip. As his hand was let go of, Tsuna couldn't resist trying to wriggle out of the arm around his waist too.

Byakuran was a little surprised that his rabbit had decided to venture away from the couch and to the door. When the brunette finally noticed him, he tried to run from him, how vain that was. As his rabbit stumbled backwards he managed to catch himself on the coffee table. Byakuran would have liked it more if he had fallen backwards onto the couch. However he could make do with the opportunity given to him. When he had the boy in his hold he noticed how light he was. He would have to fatten him up a little before he could enjoy him, he though off-handedly. When he finally pulled him up from hanging over the table he held onto him for a bit longer. The fact that the boy was so much shorter than him made it all the more easy to keep him from pushing away.

Tsuna panicked as he was pulled in tighter and closer, so much so that his face was against the man's white suit. He felt puffs of warm breath caress his already red ears and a hand trailing through his hair.

"You own me twice now, _Tsunayoshi-kun._" Tsuna shivered as he was finally allowed to step away from the man and back to the relative safety of the couch. "Although making you repay me now would be low of me, I'll wait until you're ripe." Byakuran eyes seemed to glaze over as he approached Tsuna again.

Tsuna managed to catch up with the situation, feeling angry at his age and height being made fun of. "I'm legal! I'm not!—" Tsuna clasped his hand over his mouth, indignation sweeping in. He wanted to say that he wasn't a child however, that would probably work against him in the long run.

There was a heavy silence until Byakuran couldn't hold his laugh in anymore. He turned his head away and laughed into his hand, having a hard time containing himself. If Tsuna could feel anymore embarrassed he definitely was. "Ha-ha, my condolences, forgive me." Byakuran stepped up and gently picked up Tsuna's hand, placing a chaste kiss on the over worked palm*. As he straightened himself out, locking his eyes with Tsuna, he smiled.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. You may call me Byakuran, head of the Millefiore." Tsuna didn't say anything as he stood still. As he retracted his palm, he looked at it as if it was contaminated. Byakuran chuckled lightly as he sat down on the opposite couch waiting for the brunette to sit. When Tsuna sat down and looked at Byakuran he knew that he was going to hate his life in the coming future. He just knew.

O0o0O

End.

Yeah I had some fun in this chapter ha-ha. I hope I teased enough of you with the ending. Also just a future note: Tsuna will bake for Byakuran….hmm hot fudge.

Note**: So when you kiss someone on their palm it is a very affectionate gesture than a kiss on the top of the hand. Usually when someone is kissing another on their palm it is a show of adoration and respect, it's a loving move. I felt it was a perfect thing for Byakuran to do to embarrass Tsuna further.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!

Tata~

:3


End file.
